Generally, in cases in which an image display apparatus displays image data for a photograph of a person or the like, the entire image is displayed. Also, the display of images as a moving image that follows a movement sometimes involves methods such as displaying a degenerated image while gradually brightening the entire image, and displaying the entire image by gradually zooming out the image from a specific position.